Pardonnes moi
by xx-Destinity-xx
Summary: Sakura et Sasuke sont loin l'un de l'autre. Mais qui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas penser la même chose. Peut être que leurs sentiments ne sont pas si différent...  Desolée pour le résumé, je suis nule pour ça :D.


Bonjour tout le monde.

Ceci est un one-shot sur le fameux couple Sasu-Saku.

J'avoue, il est triste, je suis désolée pour ça.

Mais j'ai été inspiré par la chanson de Vanessa Carlton Rinse.

Je n'ai pas Naruto, ni Sakura, Ni Sasuke :D

Et je n'ai pas aussi la chanson de Vanessa Carlton: Rinse :'(

* * *

**Pardonnes-moi**

* * *

C'était une douce nuit d'été.

Sakura regardait par la fenêtre, elle avait une vue imprenable sur tout Konoha.

Elle repensait à l'ancienne équipe 7.

Quand Sasuke était toujours parmi eux.

C'était le bon vieux temps.

Elle se demande, si Sasuke ne serait pas parti, comment ce serait maintenant?

Elle revoyait les images d'elle même à 12 ans, elle se sentait tellement pitoyable, d'être une ennuyeuse fangirl inutile.

Mais bon, elle était jeune, tout le monde fais des erreurs.

Et elle est sure que jamais plus, elle ne les recommencerais.

Elle s'est améliorée, elle a grandi, elle est devenu plus forte.

Mais pourtant, malgré tout, son ancienne équipe lui manque...

Elle voulait leur prouvé à tous, que ce n'était plus la même petite fille qui a besoin d'être protégé.

Elle se demande comment elle se sentirait si elle revoyait Sasuke..

_Sasuke, je t'aimais..._

Tu étais quelqu'un de bien Sasuke, avant.

Que fais-tu maintenant?

Nous as tu oublier?

Sais-tu, qu'on te cherche encore?

On ne pourras peut être pas te pardonner, mais au moins pourra essayer d'oublier.

Mais on veut juste que tu reviennes Sasuke...

_Sasuke Je …_

_... ne sais plus ..._

* * *

**xox**

**Extrait de Rinse Vanessa Carlton**

_Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour étinceler dans ses yeux._

_Elle souffrirait, elle lutterait, et ferait des compromis_

_Elle faisait des vœux en regardant les étoiles qui étincellent_

_Pour des réponses à des questions qui la hanteront ce soir_

_Elle doit évacuer tout ça_

_Elle ne peut pas le garder comme ça_

_Elle doit évacuer tout ça_

_Elle ne peut pas l'aimer de cette façon._

_Et si elle part elle craint qu'elle ne sera pas suivie_

_Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que laisser quelque chose derrière._

_Elle trouve la solitude..._

_Si seulement il était mien_

**xox**

* * *

Quand à Sasuke, cette nuit là, il se sentait étrangement calme et apaisé.

Mais, il se sentait également un peu coupable de quelque chose...

Il se disait que surement quelqu'un était entrain de regarder le même ciel que lui.

Et un seul nom lui vint à la bouche.

_Sakura..._

Si seulement, tu avais su Sakura, tout ce que je ressens pour toi...

Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi idiot, et te laisser seule sur ce banc.

Est ce que j'aurais du t'écouter?

Non, mes priorités étaient plus importantes.

Je pense que maintenant, tu dois être plus forte. Mais que tu dois avoir encore besoin de protection.

Que fais-tu? M'aimes-tu encore?

Parce que moi Sakura, je pense encore à toi...

_Sakura, je t'aimais..._

Mais maintenant je suis perdu, parce qu'on est l'un contre l'autre.

Je ne suis plus le " gentil Sasuke " , que tu as connu, mais m'aimeras-tu encore comme ça?

Je ne redeviendrais plus jamais le même que tu as aimé...

Je resterais toujours ce Sasuke.

Je sais que l'on est en guerre à partir de maintenant.

Et que peut être je devrais te tuer.

Tu étais une amie, et tu es devenu mon ennemie.

Je sais que tu pourrais mourir.

Est-ce que j'aurais mal? _Je n'en sais trop rien...Je ne sais plus._

Je n'ai jamais étais aussi troublé.

Mais je sais que je suis la cause de tout ça.

Que tout est de ma faute.

Je mérite juste que tu me détestes.

Mais j'ai encore des questions...

Pourquoi voulez-vous me ramener?

Pourquoi tenez-vous à moi tant que ça?

_Sakura Je …._

_... ne sais plus …._

* * *

**xox**

_Elle a besoin d'être dans ses bras pour être libre_

_Mais tout arrive pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprendra jamais.._

_Jusqu'à qu'elle sache que le cœur d'une femme ne sera jamais dans les bras d'un homme_

_Elle doit l'oublier._

_Elle ne peut pas l'oublier._

_Elle ne peut pas, elle ne veut pas, elle doit l'oublier._

_Elle doit évacuer tout ça _

_Elle ne peut pas le garder comme ça_

_Elle doit évacuer tout ça_

_Elle ne peut pas l'aimer de cette façon._

**xox**

* * *

Cette nuit, là , deux personnes, essayaient de reconstituer leurs sentiments...

Peut être qu'un jour ils reconstruirons quelque chose ensemble.

Peut être que l'amour vaincra sur la haine.

Ou bien pire encore, la mort les attend peut être.

Personne ne les sait.

Mais ils sont prêt à courir le risque.

Au moins, juste, pour voir une dernière fois le visage de l'autre.

* * *

_Sakura...pardonnes-moi pour le mal à venir_

_Sasuke...pardonnes-moi_

Et ce fut la fin de l'histoire.

En tout cas pour le moment...

* * *

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu.

C'est un petit one shot je sais ^^.

J'espère j'ai pas fait trop de fautes...

J'attend vos commentaires :)

Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
